ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A New Future/@comment-24922135-20170219155609
Clockwork then pens a portal and walks into it Ben: Thanks, uh notices the Ultimatrix symbol Me?! This formatting is STILL really hard to make out btw. Eon throws Ben 10,000 into Wildvine and attempts to run away, nly to be pelted on with goo by Ken as Stinkfly Spelling error. Okay if Eon is a transformation in this continuity, why doesn't Ben 10,000's name change to 'Eon' but Ben 10's name does change to Wildvine? BTW the Ben 10,000 in the 'characters' section at the bottom of the page links to the actual Ben 10,000 and not your Ben 10,000 Ben: So, I still have a son named Ken Wait but present Ben NEVER knew that. He only ever met Spanner. That was Spanner's entire point. If Ben already knows of Ken, then he knows that him and Kai have to get together and have a child. At that point you just bring up the free will paradox or you prevent Ken from being born. Ben 10,000: No, Kevin says that Osmosian DNA doesn't have to be in your ancestors DNA. You are just born like that, like it's a special power. Okay then... Ben: How is he half Osmosian? Are you half Osmosian? That question still stands. If Osmosian DNA is dormant, then how can he only be HALF Osmosian? It's an all or nothing deal. Also, if present Ben assumes that Osmosian powers are passed down genetically, then why would he assume Ben 10'000 is only half Osmosian? wouldn't he need to be full Osmosian for his son to be half? Ben 10,000: No I do, just haven't used Osmos in a long time. You can't always use every alien all thee time, not with over 10,000 aliens. Spelling error. The Omnitrix wielders activate their Omnitrixes ... amd Ken transforming into Ditto #Spelling error that I didn't even notice until I pasted the sentence here. #Why would Ken transform into Ditto? Assuming he has the same 10 as he does in OS; he also has XLR8, Stinkfly, and Buzzshock. Two of those can fly and one of them has enhanced speed. And if he was planning on being carried, why not transform into Grey Matter? Why do the others not criticise his choice of alien? This problem could have been solved with Ken just saying "aww man wrong alien." Ben: So, will you tell me about the Ultimatrix MK10 now? Ben 10,000: I guess I have to. No. No he doesn't. At no point did Ben 10,000 ever explain the concept of the Biomnitrix, so why would he have to explain the Ultimatrix MK10? Well, it started one day when I was 18. That makes it worse! If present Ben is 17, then there's only one year before this event happens! He could've just waited to find out! Gwendolyn attempts to turn into her Anodite form but Ken threatens to turn into an alien. That's not really much of a threat given her powers compared to Ken's roster. Ken: I'd rather not talk about nor would he. I think you ... a word. Jack-O-Flame: Cool! Eon: Until you lose Tennysons! That doesn't make any sense. What Eon says does not continue from what Jack-O-Flame said. Also why is that the second time Eon has added his sentence to the end of someone else's in this scene alone? Jack-O-Flame hops off Ben 10,000's Headquarters and so does Feline Fatal, both running towards Eon So Ben 10,000's HQ is a tower right? They just jumped down the height of a skyscraper right? Are they now running mid air or did their legs break when they hit the ground? Or did they miraculously land safely and are now running on the ground? Ben: Cool! Is Ben capable of reacting in any other way? Hightide then sprays water at Eon, which makes Eon slip. Y'know I seem to remember you enticing me to read this episode with the promise that it was Hightide's debut. I have to say I am a bit disappointed. All he did was trip over Eon. Ben: Ok, so, how about um, Kick-Fil-A! If he's the same race as Kickin' Hawk, why not just use the better named Fal-Kon-Doe? Eon then attempts to punch Hightide but fails as Hightide doesn't move How bad do you have to be to miss a stationary target? It'd have made more sense if the punch was nullified because Hightide is made of water. The note is the shown at the screen as Ben reads it Mr Krabs, hello. Do you how do? Ben: This must be Infern's evil doings! How did you reach that conclusion, Ben? You don't even know if he's still alive! Ken specifically avoided saying! Ben 10,000: Infern must have taken Gwendolyn! That is what Ben just said, but thanks for reaffirming that to us. Ben: Don't worry me, I'll be on the lookout for her. Infern is going down! Ben transforms into Clockwork and opens a portal to go home Don't worry! I'll help you! *leaves* Helpful as ever Ben. Summary: Why was Eon here again? Why did Ben go to the future of all places? Why anything?